Fantasy Daycare
by alchemists19
Summary: What would happen if the FF13,FF10, and FF7 characters were in daycare together, Well this is that story, watch as all the hell breaks loose in this chibi fun fest, enjoy, flamers will be blizzaga.
1. Chapter 1

hey people names alchemists20, this is my first fan fic and i hope you all like it. Thanks to my friend and co-writer ChaosOmegaNovaI, this fan fic came to life. We got the idea from a random pic on devient art and we thought what would happen if they were all in daycare together? and so thus this was born. Will post link to that pic at later date. Please read and enjoy, use constructive criticism, flamers will be blizzaga to death.

We do not own anything, All final fantasy right and characters are owns by Square Enix. If we did own it we woulds die of happiness. Oh the things that could happen

enjoy

Chapter 1 – Of Children and Daycares

The sun rose slowly casting the city below in a warm pink glow. The sound of people beginning to wake and stir filled the air as they stepped out from their homes to gather the morning paper or let the family pet out. One man however still lay in bed slapping the off button on his clock and stared at the ceiling a frown on his face.

Rising from his bed slowly, his hair instantly forming an afro, he rubbed the sleep from his dark brown eyes. With an annoyed groan he swung his legs out of the bed and stood, then with practiced precision he went through his morning regime. As he finished brushing his teeth, he wiped the fog from the mirror and was met with the wise dark skinned face that was his own. Lifting the trimmer to his beard he began to return it to the pristine form he was familiar with. Satisfied he only had to touch it up, he put the trimmer away with a sigh, and headed back into the room.

He dressed, putting on his usual uniform of a tank top, green pilots jacket, khaki cargo pants, fingerless gloves, and black boots. He checked himself in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place and smiled as a yellow chocobo chick popped out of his fro and fluttered down onto the dresser. He quickly picked his freshly was fro as the chocobo cleaned its feathers. As he set down the pick down he smiled looking at a picture of toddlers, remembering fondly that it was one of the only days he had been able to get them to sit still long enough to take the picture. The chocobo chirped and the man picked it up and placed it gently on his fro, where it burrowed in and hid.

On his way to the kitchen, a smile breaks across his face as he thought of the smiling faces in the image, and gave a silent prayer to Etro praying that today would not end up with another trip to the emergency room. Grabbing a quick breakfast he headed out the door and walked down the street until he reached a medium sized building with a sign out front that read: Fantasy Day Care "Guaranteed to teach your children to save the world." Taking out a large set of keys, he opened the doors, and turned on the lights.

With a sigh he gazed over a large playroom that was as messy as if no one had even made an attempt to clean. With a quick glance at the wall, he closed the door and began to do a quick clean before the children arrived. Once the room was clean, he gave a satisfied, hmph and dusted off his hands. The chocobo chirped cheerfully and he began to wonder why he even bothered to clean some days.

'It'll just end up messy by the end of the day.' He hung his head briefly giving a slow shake.

He glanced at the clock and jumped, it was almost time for the children to arrive. He rushed to the front desk and waited patiently. As he waited the phone rang and he reached over the counter and picked up the phone.

"Fantasy Daycare, Sazh speaking." He spoke his eyes still on the door.

A silky calm voice came over the line, "It's Lulu, has the fun began yet?"

"No not yet, still waiting for the first to show up." Sazh smirked with a uncharacteristic snort.

"They're not all bad, you know." Lulu chuckled.

Sazh heard the ruffle of clothing along with a soft jingle of metal and knew Lulu was shifting from one foot to the other, "I know, it's just that…"

"Just what?" Lulu asked inquisitively.

"…Fang's been attacking Snow more than usual," Sazh said looking at the ceiling for a moment, "She's sent him to the hospital three times this week by herself, and for Etro's sake don't get me started on Lightning."

Lulu chuckled again, "You know they're just being kids, Sazh. And you know those particular kids like to rough house."

"Ha! I wish, Lulu but this is not rough housing," Sazh laughed his voice raising a bit, "When it comes to Snow, Lightning and Fang are out for blood."  
>"Things will be just fine, once they get bored and move on to their next victim." Lulu said softly, "In the mean time, just make sure you have plenty of potions and Phoenix Downs on hand or things might get a little dicey."<p>

"I hope you're right," Sazh said as the bell for the door rang, "Got to go Lulu."

"Best of luck, Sazh."

Sazh quickly hung up the phone and smiled at the family of three that entered.

"Good Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Estheim!" Sazh said brightly with a wave.

"Good morning, Sazh." They both replied.

"How are you folks doin' this morning?"

"We are doing well, thank you." Mr. Estheim replied with a smile, "Just dropping off Hope, as usual."

Mrs. Estheim planted a kiss on Hope's forehead as she handed him off to Sazh, who cradled the sleeping toddler in his arms.

"No worries, Mrs. Estheim. We'll take good care of him."

Mr. Estheim extended his hand to Sazh, "Thanks again, Sazh."

Sazh shook Mr. Estheim's hand with his free hand, "No problem."

Both smiled as they turned to leave.

"We'll be picking him up at the usual time." Mrs. Estheim waved as she and her husband walked out the door.

Sazh nodded and took the sleeping hope to the nap room and set him down on a bed. He tucked in the sleeping boy, who was two years old, with light purple hair and blue eyes(when they were open). He chuckled and ruffled the boys hair gently as Hope's summon, Alexander appeared in the corner. Sazh smiled, Alexander was always there to protect Hope in case he became the target of the two trouble makers (A.K.A. Lightning and Fang). A soft snore came from Hope assuring Sazh that he was sound asleep.

He heard the bell ring again and walked back to the front desk, where he was greeted by Jill Nihbat, he sighed with relief. Jill was blonde haired, green eyes, and wore a pair of glasses that made appear to be a sexy librarian(according to Sazh anyway). She always had a way of calming the children down and was often the voice of reason when it came to disputes between the children.

"Good morning, Sazh. Did you sleep well?" She gave a sly smirk, "I know I did."

Sazh coughed his cheeks darkening, "I slept just fine, Jill. Unlike you, I don't need beauty sleep."

Jill smiled knowingly.

"But of course, Beauty sleep seems to be doing very well for you." He smirked and chuckled.

"Now, Sazh, keep talking like that and one might think you're trying to start something." Jill said as she walk past, taping him lightly on the nose.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Well if it don't bother you none."

Putting her hand over her mouth, she chuckled.

Sazh smiled, 'It don't bother me none.'

Jill went into her office and the bell rang once again. Sazh turned to the door and saw the Mrs. Villiers walk in with Snow held tightly in next to her.

"Good morning Mrs. Villiers." Sazy said walking over to the pair.

"I'm doing well, Sazh. However…" Mrs. Villiers smiled sweetly, "Let's just hope that Snow doesn't end up at the hospital again this week."

Sazh chuckled giving a wide smile and patting Snow on the head, "I'll try my best, but I can't make any promises. You know how Lighting is these days."

Mrs. Villiers rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Claire is an angel, she never does anything bad when I am around."

Snow looked at his mother an exasperated look on his face and mumbled, "That's cause you don't see the horns she has on her head when walks in the door."

His mother gave him a stern look, "Snow honey what did I say about mumbling?"

"Not to." He mumbled.

"Hmm?" She asked putting her hand to her ear.

"Not too." He said louder so his mother could hear him.

"Very good," She said pushing Snow over to Sazh, "I'll be back at seven to pick him up."

Sazh grabbed Snow's hand with a smile, "Gotcha, Mrs. Villiers."

Mrs. Villiers bent down and kissed Snow's cheek and then pointed at her own, to which Snow gave a quick peck.

"Be a good boy from Mr. Katzroy." She smiled and stood.

Snow nodded once and watched his mother leave. Once she was out of sight he ran through the day care and out the back door. Sazh watched him go with a light chuckle and noted that no matter how many times he saw the boy, he always wore the same long coat with lots of pockets and a black pair of gloves. Snow had blonde hair, blue eyes, and always wore that ridiculous beanie no matter how hot it was.

Snow hopped on to the swing and began to push off the ground a smile on his face. He was a very jubilant boy for most of the time, that is until the Little violent guardian decided it was time for Snow to go back to the hospital. Snow himself didn't know why he was the object of her aggression, but he tried to avoid it at all costs. Unfortunately luck was against him and she always managed to catch him no matter what he tried.

After checking on Snow to make sure everything was okay, he entered the main office to check in with Jill. Jill however was hard at work checking their expenses while talking adamantly with someone on the phone. Seeing she was busy Sazh quickly left the office just in time to hear the bell ring again and rushed towards the front.

He smiled seeing Mrs. Oerba standing quietly with her daughters, Fang and Vanille.

"Good morning." Sazh said smiling at the trio.

"Good, morning, Sazh," Mrs. Oerba replied with a smile, "I hope everything has been going well."

He chuckled, "Everything's going great."

"That's great," Mrs. Oerba smiled brightly handing a sleeping Vanille to Sazh and directed Fang towards the playroom, "I'll be back around six to them up. You girls have a good day."

Fang just nodded and headed towards the wooden weapons hanging on the wall, Vanille was on the other hand was still sleeping when she received a good bye kiss from her mother. As Mrs. Oerba left Sazh took Vanille to the nap room and laid her in the bed across from where Hope was sleeping soundly. Vanille was three years old, had bright red hair tied into curly pigtails, and striking green eyes which were closed. She was always dressed in a pink sundress and her sunny disposition kept Hope from crying whenever he was upset.

Fang, on the other hand was known as the "Wild Beast of Fantasy Daycare" she was six years old, had black hair with red tips, and the same striking green eyes as her sister. She was always getting in trouble for fighting or being mean to the other kids. Her favorite target was Snow and she seemed to get some sick enjoyment from hurting the poor boy.

Meanwhile in the playroom, Fang pulled two short polls from the wall and connected them forming a five foot double bladed spear. She began to spin the spear slowly in her hands and then, feeling confident in her skills, began to spin it faster. The spear began to slip from Fang's fingers as she lost control and sent it flying from her hands and embedded it deeply into the wall.

Fang's eyes widened in shock and she shouted, "NOT MY FAULT!"

She ran outside to avoid punishment and saw Snow on the swing set. A mischievous look filled her eyes and she approached the swing set. She stood silently next to the support watching Snow swing higher and higher, not noticing her presence.

"Hi, Snow." Fang said, a little too sweetly, obviously planning to do something awful to Snow.

Snow cringed and stopped kicking and nervously responded, "Hi, Fang."

"Whatcha doin'?" Fang asked moving closer to the swinging boy.

Snow's stared at Fang annoyedly, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Fang glared and picked up a rock and cocked her arm back to launch it at Snow. Inside Sazh left both Hope and Vanille sleeping in the nap room and went to go look for Fang. As he glanced into the playroom he saw the practice spear embedded in the wall and clenched his jaw causing the muscle to jump.

"Oerba Yun Fang! Get in here, NOW!" Sazh roared as she rushed out the back door.

Fang, startled by Sazh, dropped the rock and took off for the tallest tree. By the time Sazh reached the swing set, Fang had climbed to the highest branch.

"It, wasn't me, Snow did it!" Fang yelled down sitting on the branch and hanging on to the tree with one hand.

Snow jumped off the swing and yelled, "I did not!"

Sazh sighed pinching his nose, "Jill! Fang climbed the tree again!"

Jill sighed hearing Sazh's voice through the open window and quickly exited the office. As she walked out the back door and past the swing set she smiled.

"I'll get Fang and you'll fix the wall."

"Deal." Sazh nodded and turned to head back inside.

Jill turned around walking backwards and smiled at Sazh, "If I get Fang out of the tree before you fix the wall, you have to take me out for dinner tonight."

Sazh smiled and nodded heading inside, "You're on!"

Sazh grabbed the tool box from the utility closet and went to where the spear was embedded in the wall. Inspecting the wall he cursed silently and set the tool box down. Grabbing the spear her pulled and grunted as it refused to budge. He leaned closer and spat out another curse, the spear was firmly embedded in a stud. He rubbed the back of his neck and kneeled down to open the tool box, because of this it would be the third time in the month that he had to knock out the wall to remove an object.

Pulling out a hack saw he sighed, "How does one little girl manage to do this much damage?"

As Sazh began to saw the spear in half, Jill walked in with Fang in hand.

"So dinner at seven?" Jill smirked and gently pushed to go play with the building blocks that had been pulled out for the kids.

"Yes, ma'am." Sazh replied sawing through the spear. Fang heard the snap and rushed over, tears streaming down her face.

"My spear!" She squealed through her tears.

Suddenly Vanille came running out of the nap room and hugged Fang tightly.

"It's okay, Fang," Vanille soothed nuzzling her sister, "We can have Sazh make you a new one."

"Really?" Fang sniffed rubbing her eyes.

Vanille nodded letting go of Fang and skipped over to Sazh who had just put away the hack saw, "Can you fix it?"

Sazh looked at Vanille a sad look in his eyes hoping the little girl would understand, "Now Vanille, your sister keeps destroying the wall. So it I fix it, she'll just destroy something else."

Vanille's eyes began to water and she sniffled, "But, Fang really likes her spear and if she doesn't stop crying…"

Waving his hands in front of him, panic in his eyes, "Don't cry Vanille, I'll fix it. I promise, just let me fix the wall first."

Vanille smiled and hugged Sazh, as he patted her on the head. Seeing Sazh needed to get back to work, Jill walked over and took Vanille by the hand and led her back over to Fang, where she sat with the two young girls in order to keep them calm. Once Fang, Vanille, and Snow were all playing nicely with the building blocks she rose and made her way back to her office.

But before she could get there, the bell rung and in walked Mrs. Nora with her four children; Gadot, Lebreau, Yuj, and Maqui. Jill smiles taking the kids as their mother gives a hasty good bye and runs off already late for work. Gadot was six and the oldest of the four, he was large for his age , and was always looking for a good fight. Lebreau was a year younger than Gadot and was the more cheerful of the bunch. Yuj and Maqui were the youngest and as far as anyone could tell, Yuj had a thing about looking well kept and Maqui…Maqui was the clutz. Yuj was a serious young boy where as Maqui was the jovial one who enjoyed having fun and playing war games with his siblings and Snow. Between the five of them, they called themselves team Nora(Too which Hope voiced his disgust, several times.).

Jill lead the four siblings over to Snow who immediately included them in his building block scheme. As Sazh finally managed to patch up the hole in the wall, he watched the kids and Jill with a faint smile on his face. Jill turned noticing his smile and giggled to herself, Sazh was a sucker for kids, and ever since they had opened the day care he had gone out of his way to make sure the kids were taken care of.

It happened in an instant and Sazh almost didn't catch it. Dark storm clouds rolled in and there was a feint rumble of thunder in the distance.

Sazh picked up the pieces of Fang's spear and looked out the window, worry lines stretching his face, "It's supposed to be sunny today."

The bell rung and Jill ran off to great the patrons at the door.

Sazh felt his stomach drop as dread filled him.

From the corner by his friends, Snow whispered in pure fear, "She's here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people alchemists here. here is chapter 2 and i hope you all like it. Chaosomeganova and myself have be working hard to get the chapters up and running. Please, please, please leave reviews. they inspire more ideas and make the chapter come out faster. Well classes are over and it summer going to write more of this story and might write another it will be a naruto fan fic with the one of the follow pairings Naruto/Ino, Naruto/Karin, Naruto/Anko and Naruto/Temari. Tell me which pair you would like and i think of something. Well enough of that. please read review and have fun with this story.**

**I do not own and characters from any Final Fantasy game. Square Enix does.  
><strong>

Chapter 2

Sazh watched the door open as a streak of lightning raced across the sky and thunder boomed shaking the windows. Suddenly, as if summoned by the storm, there was a family standing in the door way smiling brightly. That is, except for one. Sazh felt his mood wilt a little as his eye sight returned to normal after being temporarily blinded by the flash of lightning. The Farron's were the nicest people he knew, but the oldest of their two daughters was the most difficult of his kids (Fang being the exception.). He spent more time trying to keep the oldest girl from ending Snow's life before it had even begun.

The Farron family's two daughters Claire and Sarah almost looked like twins, until you looked past the apparent similarities. Sarah was the nicer of the two, with wavy pink hair tied into a pony tail at the side of her head, blue eyes, and the most adorable smile that could melt anyone's heart. Claire on the other hand was colloquially known as the "Little Violent Guardian". She had the same pink hair as her sister but work it in an asymmetrical fashion, with one side long and wavy with curls and one side short and straight. Her eyes were blue, but matched more of a storm blue, had the polar opposite of her sisters' sunny disposition.

Claire's favorite past time was abusing Snow in any way imaginable, Sazh deeply feared that one day the boys luck would run out. Sazh smiled at the Farron's and received a firm frowning glare from Claire. Mr. Farron gave Sazh a tired smile and shook his head.

"She's been acting up again," Mr. Farron said his shoulders slumping as he sighed, "It took me at least an hour to come out of her room and then another two chasing her around the house trying to get her ready to come here."

"She's been talking about Pulse for days and I honestly don't know where she got the idea. But she refuses to let the subject go." Mrs. Farron said with a deep sigh.

Sazh gave a lop sided grin, "I think I know where she got it."

"Gran Pulse." Claire said softly her young voice was slightly deeper than her sisters.

Mrs. Farron bent down to hear what Claire had said, "What was that Claire?"

"I said _Gran Pulse_ mom and my name is Lightning!" Lightning frowned some more looking angrily at the wall.

Mrs. Farron gave a sympathetic look at her eldest daughter, "Okay, _Gran Pulse_, Claire. I'm sorry, I forgot."

Lightning huffed crossing her arms and muttered, "You always forget."

Mrs. Farron planted a kiss on Claire's forehead and stood, to which Lightning groaned.

Fang hearing Lighting rushed over a hug smile on her face and glomped Lightning, "Light!"

Vanille hearing Fang shout ran over and hugged Serah.

"YAY Serah's here!" Vanille shouted with joy and dragged her best friend to the playroom.

Mr. Farron chuckled nervously, "I guess that solves it then. We'll be back to pick up the girls at the usual time."

"Claire you better behave and no abusing poor Snow." Mrs. Farron gave her eldest daughter a stern look.

Lightning looked up at her mother with a surprisingly innocent look, "I make no promises."

Mrs. Farron sighed yet again and shook her head, "I swear, Claire, what am I going to do with you?"

Sazh chuckled and gently guided Lightning and Fang to the playroom, "Don't worry, I'll try and make sure she stays out of trouble."

"Good luck with that." Mr. Farron smiled.

"I'll need all the luck I can get at this point." Sazh muttered quietly to himself.

"Bye girls!" Mr. and Mrs. Farron called as they left for work.

"Bye!" Both called, Serah's voice drowning out Lightning's.

Once they were out of sight of Sazh, Fang smiled and gave Lightning a mischievous grin, to which the Violent Little Guardian returned it. Sazh smiled waving to the Farron's as they drove off and hoped nothing bad would happen.

Then like every morning for as long as he could remember, he heard Snow scream.

_Five Minutes Earlier…_

Lightning and Fang watched as Snow and his friends headed out the back door to the playground. Lightning had a plan to hurt Snow in more ways than one.

Lightning turned to Fang a smile on her face, "So have you heard of the game; pin the tail on the Behemoth?"

"No," Fang smiled brightly, "But I'm a fast learner."

Lightning smile turned to that of pure evil and patted her friend on the shoulder, "Okay then, here are the rules."

Lightning spent the next couple of minutes explaining the rules to Fang, whose smile grew wicked with each passing second. With the rules explained the two trouble makers made their way to the victim and hid behind a tree.

Lightning picked a stick up off the ground, "Ready?"

"You know it, Light." Fang replied moving out from behind the tree and strolling over to Gadot.

Gadot looked at Fang and frowned, "What do you want?"

Fang sneered, "Gadot, you should really stop eating all those cookies, they're making you fat. You're starving your poor sister."

Lebreau glared and hissed, "Scuse me?"

"Care to repeat that?" Gadot fumed.

"You heard me," Fang snarled, "And the other two are as weak as Gremlins."

Yuj and Maqui jumped to their feet, "Wanna bet?"

"I can take you all on and not even break a sweat!" Fang shouted planted her fists against her hips in defiance.

"GET HER!" Gadot roared and charged Fang followed by his siblings.

Fang's smile turned to a wild grin as she began to do battle with the Nora siblings. Lightning smiled as she watched Fang take on the four idiots with ease. Once everyone was pleasantly distracted she made her way over to Snow, stick hidden behind her back.

"Hey, Snow, you wanna play a game?" She asked a playful smile on her face as she closed her eyes to hide the malice that showed.

Snow looked to Lightning with caution, but in his mind anyone with such a nice smile couldn't be THAT bad.

"What's the game?" He asked walking towards her.

"The game is called; pin the tail on the Behemoth." Lightning answered tightening her grip on the stick.

"How do you play?" He asked stopping a few feet from her.

"Like this!" Lightning shouted and began to wail on Snow with the stick, leaving welts with each blow. Snow screamed so loud, it startled Hope awake from his peaceful slumber and alerted Sazh to the assault. Sazh ran out to the playground barely missing Hope as he emerged from the nap room rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Hope heard the familiar voices of Vanille and Serah and ran over hugging them both, "Vani, Sewah!"

"Morning sleepy head!" Both girls cried in unison hugging Hope.

The moment was interrupted as Sazh dragged both Lightning and Fang in by their collars, grunting as they kicked and screamed in protest.

"You two are in a whole lot of trouble now." Sazh growled as he dragged them into the main office and sat them down.

"But…" they started, but Sazh shook his head and held up his hand, silencing their protests.

"No excuses, you knew what you did was wrong." He gave them his best stern look.

"We was only playin'" Fang said quietly, trying to weasel out of a harsh punishment.

"Playing? Fang, Playing doesn't leave Snow covered in welts and crying bloody murder!" Sazh snapped.

"But…" Fang began.

"NO EXCUSES, both of you are going to be in time out until lunch." He pointed to the corners of the main office.

"WHAT?" They both cried out in unison and tried to explain themselves.

However Sazh wouldn't hear any of it and with a huff placed them in opposite corners of the room, so the two couldn't collaborate their next attack against Snow. He stand long enough to know they wouldn't move and them left to go check on Snow and the Nora siblings who were now sporting new black eyes, scraps, and bruises from the Wild Beast herself.

An ear piercing wail filled the air and Sazh knew it was Snow, "Why…why…di…did…she..Att…attack…ME WAAAAHHHH!"

Grabbing the first aid kit, he went over to where Snow was holding his knees to his chest and sat down, "I don't know kid."

As Sazh cleaned Snow's wounds and wiped away his tears, the bell above the front door sounded and Rygdea, one of the other caretakers, came barging in.

"Sorry, I'm late," Rygdea said with a smirk, "I…uh…destroyed my alarm clock again."

Rygdea was tall, with long flowing brown hair and blue eyes. He was the type of person who was perpetually late to everything, but somehow managed to keep his job. He looked around the room and noticed Fang and Lighting were missing, but one look at Snow and he knew they had been put into time out again.

"Aww, I missed the party." Rygdea said jokingly.

Sazh turned to tell Rygdea off , when suddenly the room was filled with blood lust. Rygdea sensing his impending doom, slowly turned to find Jihl glaring angrily at him an intense killing aura surrounding her.

Jihl looked at him with hellfire in her eyes, "Rygdea, in my office, NOW!"

Rygdea felt his flight or fight mechanism suddenly fire up and then shut off as Jihl grabbed his collar and dragged him into her office before he could protest. The door slammed shut and the screams of agony began, Sazh ignored it as did all of the children. Rygdea's punishment at the hands of Jihl was a normal occurrence and thus didn't warrant any particular attention.

The door opened twenty minutes later and Rygdea stumbled out of the office his face covered in blood as he passed out on the floor.

Jihl exited and smiled at Sazh, "Lulu called, her group will be here in time for lunch. So will Aerith and Zack, apparently there was an escape attempt."

Sazh only grunted a response along with a nod as he dragged Rygdea to the front counter where the floor was tiled, in order to avoid staining the carpet. He made sure Rygdea was awake and ready to work, before going and making sure the kids were all right.

Lucky for him Snow had stopped crying and was covered in Band-Aids and was building a fort with the Nora siblings. Vanille, Hope, and Serah were outside tending to the garden that they had helped plant a few months ago. Vanille and Serah both had watering cans in their hands and Hope was following them like a puppy with a huge dopey smile on his face.

"Vani, can I water the greenies?" Hope asked looking up at Vanille.

Vanille smiled and hand him the watering can, "Sure!"

The trio continued to water the plants, while Sazh watched a smile on his face, at least these three never gave him a problem. Lightning and Fang remained in their corners, and Lighting was growing more and more agitated. Her ways of killing Snow without being caught were becoming more and more outlandish. Fang groaned holding her stomach, she hadn't eaten breakfast, and was starving. She glanced at the fancy clock on the wall and groaned, thirty more minutes until lunch.

Rygdea finally was coherent enough to check on Lightning and Fang and chuckled as he heard Fang grumble about being hungry. He pulled out a granola bar and handed it to her motioning for her to be quiet as she ate it. Fang smiled and nodded as she took the bar and began to munch away.

The last half hour before lunch past quickly and the trouble makers were let out of their corners but were given warnings that next time the punishment would be more severe. Sazh ushered the kids into the lunch room and made sure, Lightning and Fang were well away from Snow. When everyone was settled and eating their lunch, the bell rang and the rush of small feet filled the air. Sazh went to go check to see if the others had arrived and was greeted by an unfamiliar sight.

The adults save for a few, looked like they were about ready to pass out from sheer exhaustion.

"What took you guys so long?" Sazh dared to asked.

Wakka, a tall man with flaming orange hair and blue eyes, panted trying to catch his breath, "Children….*gasp* running *pant* around."

Sazh thought it odd that a man who played Blitz ball every chance he got would be so out of breath.

"That was your own fault, dear." Lulu said gave him a slight grin.

Lulu was a woman with black hair and red eyes, she wore dark lipstick and make up and looked a whole lot like what the teenagers would call a "Goth". She was a very wise and stoic person, many found her to be insensitive, but those who knew her knew better.

"What exactly happened?" Sazh raised a brow curiously.

Lulu chuckled, "Well…it started when…"

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**hey people it me again just happy to have chapter three over and done with. Took some time to think of what to write but here it is and i hope you all like it. ChaosomeganovaI and i hope you will review just dont read and not say anything i love to hear what you have to say and what your opinions are and what you think i could do better on. again no flame or be blizzaga to death. so read, review and have fun in that order. i do not own final fantasy square enix does.  
><strong>

The morning sun beamed through the window of a quaint bedroom waking a couple who were sleeping soundly. A woman with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin stirred rubbing the sleep from her eyes, her unkempt hair flowing over her shoulders and down her back as she rose from the bed. She turned to her sleeping fiancé and sighed.

"I swear Wakka, you can sleep through a typhoon." She said quietly rising out of bed and entering the bathroom to get ready for the day. Wakka awoke to the sound of running water as his fiancée entered shower and rubbed the stubble on his chin before running his fingers through his flaming orange hair.

"Eh, Lulu what time is it?" Wakka called out slowly sitting up and stretching.

Lulu sighed calling back from the bathroom, "Time to wake up, Wakka."

Wakka stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, "Lu, it's too early to be awake."

"Any time of day is too early for you, Wakka." Lulu chuckled softly as she began to wash her hair.

"You're right, Lu." Wakka smiled and grabbed his toothbrush.

Thirty minutes later they were both dressed and ready for work. As they quietly ate breakfast Lulu stared at the pictures of children that adorned the walls of the dining room. She sighed, they had an hour before they had to pick up their wards from the park, that in of itself was always a battle she had hoped to get used to. Finishing breakfast Wakka began the ritual of stretches and quick warm ups while Lulu stared at her wall of dolls and chose one for the day.

Choosing the stuffed moogle Lulu turned to Wakka who was doing a quick set of push ups, "Wakka we need to hurry."

"I know, ya." Wakka said standing grabbing his blitz ball and the car keys.

The headed out the door making sure to lock up behind them and made their way to a large van with Fantasy Daycare on the sliding doors and the motto on the back doors. Within minutes they were on their way to pick up their charges. As they waited at a red light, Lulu pulled out her cell phone and dialed the daycare.

After a few rings the line was picked up and a male voice answered, "Fantasy Day Care, Sazh speaking."

Lulu said, her silky voice smooth as ever, "It's Lulu, has the fun begun yet?"

"No not yet, still waiting for the first one to show up." Sazh answered sounding tired.

"They're not all bad, you know." Lulu chuckled as the light changed green.

"I know, it's just that…" Sazh said with a sigh.

"Just what?" Lulu asked inquisitively.

Sazh began to explain the problem that was Lightning and Lulu gave a soft chuckle. Shortly after Sazh had to end their conversation to tend to the children as they arrived. As she hung up, Lulu noticed that they were almost to their destination; the park. Every day, she and Wakka would meet the children and their parents at the park and then drive to the day care once everyone was safely on board. As they pulled in to parking lot, Lulu unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the van as it slowed to a stop.

Wakka sighed turning the van off and got out of the van just as Lulu made her way over to the large fountain in the middle of the park. It was their standard meeting place to pick up the kids, for as long as Lulu could remember this park was always a fun place for kids. As Wakka walked over juggling his blitz ball with his knees, fond memories of the times she had spent in the park as a child flickered over her minds eye. She smiled, now glad to be passing on such fond memories to the children, a large splash drew out of her revere and she sighed shaking her head.

"Wakka." She groaned.

Wakka ducked his head fishing his blitz ball out of the fountain, "Sorry, Lu."

Lulu gave Wakka a look that could freeze beer, "_What_ have I told you about that ball of yours?"

"Not to play with it when you're standing by the fountain." He replied sheepishly.

Lulu stooped to set her stuffed her moogle on the ground and watched it scurry over to Wakka and whack him in the middle of his forehead. Wakka cried out in pain, putting his hands to his face as the stuffed moogle scurried back over to Lulu who bent down to pick it up. As much as she loved Wakka she couldn't help but chuckled as he cursed under his breath about how a stuffed moogle shouldn't be able to hit that hard.

Sitting down at the edge of the fountain Lulu smirked, 'Serves him right for nearly getting my dress wet.'

"Good morning, Lulu and Wakka." A large ronso said walking up to the pair a sleeping girl in his arms, "Khimari has brought, Yuna, she still sleeps."

Lulu smiled at Khimari and took the sleeping girl from his arms. Yuna was a five year old girl with short brown hair, one blue eye and one green eye(proof of her Al bhed heritage). Her parents were away all the time and Khimari was her guardian. She was a very caring girl who loved to help other people, play with her friends, and spend time with her best friend Rikku who also happened to be her cousin. As the three adults sat and talk, they saw a pair of young teens coming their way with a spikey haired blonde little boy.

"Zack, Aerith! How are you doing this fine morning?" Lulu asked with a small smile.

Zack ran his fingers through his hair, "Tired, Cloud didn't want to leave his home this morning."

Lulu looked and Cloud and bent down, "Aww, you didn't want to come see Aunt Lulu this morning?"

The small boy looked down at his feet and kicked an imaginary rock, "I wanted to stay home."

"Why's that?" Lulu asked tilting her head curiously.

Cloud looked off to the side, "I just wanted to stay home."

Lulu sighed a sympathetic smile on her face as she patted Cloud on the head pushing some of the spikes down. Cloud groaned and ran his fingers through his hair to fix what Lulu had demolished in a matter of seconds. Lulu turned to Aerith Gainsborough, a brunette with long hair pulled back in a ponytail and a sweet disposition. She was a favorite amongst the children who loved spending as much time with her as she did them and she was almost never without her boyfriend Zack Fair.

Zack was a spiky black haired young man who was an ex-Soldier who took to working at a daycare to fill his days and found that he enjoyed it. He was a carefree guy and spent a lot of time with Cloud acting as a surrogate big brother, but nothing could beat his love for Aerith. No one could've guessed that Cloud was a brooder. He had his moment where he seemed to be a normal kid, but then for no real reason he'd go into a corner and brood.

Everyone was sitting and waiting for the other children to arrive when the sound of little footsteps reached their ears. They looked over just in time to see a blonde girl with green eyes, running toward them at full speed. She jumped and landed in Wakka's lap earning a loud "OOF!"

"Wakka!" Rikku said hugging Wakka tightly.

"Rikku! What up, kid?" Wakka laughed returning the hug and patting Rikku on the head.

Rikku was a young Al Bhed girl with long blonde hair and green eyes, she was hyper and perky, and absolutely loved to play with her best friends Yuna, Serah, Vanille, and Selphie. She was forever stealing food from the kitchen when no one was looking and hardly ever got caught.

"Nothin', jus' wanna play with Yunie and the others." Rikku smiled hopping off Wakka's lap.

"Well as soon as everyone gets here, you'll get to play soon enough." Wakka laughed.

"But I wanna play now, come on Wakka let's play!" Rikku grabbed Wakka's hand and pulled trying to get him to stand up.

Wakka smiled at her ruffling her hair, "Maybe later, Rikku, Lu'll kill me if I run off to play with you kids again."

Rikku sighed and pounted crossing her arms as she sat down next to Lulu who was still holding a sleeping Yuna. Rikku began to twirl her hair on her finger in an attempt to remain entertained, but Yuna began to slowly wake up yawning cutely.

"Yunie!" Rikku exclaimed as Yuna rubbed her eyes.

"Rikku!" Yuna turned around smiling.

Lulu smiled and chuckled as the two girls hugged each other and began to talk rapidly about their favorite things, that is of course, until the eyed Wakka's blitz ball. Smiling mischievously they grabbed the blitz ball and scampered off to the sand box.

"Thanks for letting us play with your blitz ball, Wakka." Rikku shouted as she and Yuna began to play.

"Ey! You girls becareful now!" Wakka called realizing too late that the girls had the ball.

The others laughed as they watched the two girls play and squeal with delight every time they managed to volley the ball between them. Another fifteen minutes passed and a few more children had joined the group. Approaching from Lulu's left was Tifa Lockheart and her mother and approached from Lulu's right was Sephiroth with his more than crazy Scientist father Doctor Hojo, who was closely followed by Lucretzia(Who was rumored to be Sephiroth's mother).

Tifa was a young girl with long black hair, brown eyes, and had a deep love for the martial arts of which she practiced ritualistically every day. Tifa wasn't your typical girl, while most girls her age were playing with dolls; Tifa was training in the ways of martial skill. She had a crush on Cloud, but if Cloud liked her back he was too scared to say anything.

Then there was Sephiroth, he was an interesting and brilliant child with long silver hair and mako green eyes. He always seemed to stare Aerith with some sort of bizzare yet unexplainable hatred and had made it his goal in life to end hers.

Tifa walked over to Cloud and gave him a hug, "Hi, Cloud."

Cloud blushed his voice barely above a whisper, "Hi, Tifa, How're you?"

Tifa smiled clasping her hands behind her back swaying from side to side, "I'm great; I've been learning a lot of new moves. You wanna spar some time?"

Cloud nodded and ran over to the sand box, Tifa following as they began to spar. Sephiroth huffed and glared doom at Aerith.

Aerith smiled brightly at Sephiroth, bending at the waist her hands on her knees, "How are you today, Sephiroth?"

Sepiroth stared right at Aerith his face completely serious, "I will destroy you."

Aerith laughed and patted Sephiroth on the head, she was used to his threats. Sephiroth slapped her hand away and puffed his cheeks angrily. Aerith stood and rejoined the adults, as Tifa's mother and Doctor Hojo headed off to work. Sephiroth wandered off to his usual sulking spot under neath a tree and continued to mutter to himself about how; "One day, I will kill Aerith."

Zack looked at Sephiroth and sighed, "That kid….worries me."

Wakka nodded unsure of what to say about Sephiroth.

"Auron and Paine are here." Lulu said quietly.

Paine's hair was short and silver, her personality was a bit frigid for a girl her age, yet her best friends were Rikku and Yuna. She was often found assisting Lightning and Fang in their daily abuse of Snow, yet she hardly ever got caught, she was the "Ghost" of Fantasy Daycare. She nodded to the adults before heading over to her friends. Lulu nodded in response her face as stoic as ever and Wakka groaned, he had a feeling that today was going to be tougher than most.

Suddenly a wooden shuriken flew through the air and hit Wakka in the head and a young girl jumped onto Wakka's shoulders.

"Give me all your materia!"

Wakka shouted in pain and tried to pull the girl off, "Yuffie, how many times do I gotta tell ya? I don' have material!"

Zack stepped over and pulled Yuffie off holding her up by her collar, "Yuffie, stop jumping Wakka."

Yuffie was a young girl with short black hair, a bubbly yet abrasive personality, brown eyes, and a crazy obsession with material. She was always stealing Aerith's or Zack's whenever they weren't looking. Zack set her down and she ran off to play with the others.

Soon all the kids were playing blitz ball and the game pretty much had turned into a game of who could hold the ball the longest. Which of course meant that Yuffie was winning, she pretended the ball was material and that was the end of the game.

The adults watched closely as the children played, the laughed as Yuffie was declared the winner of round two.

"What's so funny?" a young yet dark voice asked, forcing the adults to turn around and see the young boy with black hair, wearing a suit with a red tie.

Aerith smiled and walked over to the young boy offering him her hand, "Vincent, so glad you could make it."

"I can't say the same thing, but how are you today Ms. Gainsborough?" Vincent gave a slop sided grin as he took Aerith's hand.

Aerith smiled and slowly walked with Vincent towards where the other children were playing, "I'm doing well and thank you for asking."

"Sephiroth giving you any trouble?" Vincent asked staring at the silver haired boy who had successfully swiped the blitz ball from Yuffie.

"Other than his random threats to end my life in the future? No, but that's nothing you need to worry about Vincent. I appreciate your concern, however why don't you go play with the others?" Aerith put a caring hand on Vincent's head as he peered up at her.

Vincent nodded his long dark hair falling into his eyes as he released her hand and ran off to play with the others. Out of nowhere a blonde haired boy with blue eyes and tanned skin bum rushed Sephiroth and jacked the blitz ball.

"Mine!" He smiled running off with the blitz ball.

His name; Tidus he was cheerful, friendly, courageous, and absolutely obsessed with blitz ball. His father Jecht, was always bringing home gear from the team, and for Tidus it was like he had hit the jackpot. It was a little known fact the Tidus had a huge crush on the little summoner in training, Yuna. Lulu checked her watch and smiled, it was almost time for them to load up the van and head over to the Daycare. Rikku noticed the smile and instantly formed a wicked plan in her head.

"Hey guys!" She hissed waving them over to join her.

"What?" They all asked in varying degrees.

"Let's play hide'n'seek." Rikku said with a wicked grin.

"Oh no." Wakka and Zack said at the same time as the kids darted in all directions.

"Catch us if you can!" Rikku shouted over her shoulder as Wakka and Zack darted off after the nearest kid.

Sephiroth hmphed and walked over to the fountain and sat on the edge, plans for Aerith's demise spinning in his head.

Wakka groaned as he lost track of the kids, "Why does she do that?"

Lulu sighed setting her stuffed moogle down and ordered it to locate the hiding children. Khimari sniffed and followed Yuna's scent, while Zack and Aerith split up to locate the kids.

Wakka began to search the area north of the fountain where the blitz ball water sphere's were located. He looked around for the other children and could not find any, until he saw a familiar yellow blur swim past. When Wakka didn't come after him right away Tidus thought he was home free, but was surprised when Wakka jumped in and grabbed his ankle. Tidus squirmed and could not free himself, in a last ditch effort he slammed the ball into Wakka's face forcing him to let him go. Wakka grunted releasing a stream of bubbles as Tidus swam off, he was gonna make that little fish pay.

Wakka exited the sphere knowing the Tidus could only hold his breath for so long and waited until he had to come out for air. Securing Tidus under his arm he went to go look for the next child and hoped his colleagues had fared better than he had. As he walked back towards the fountain he saw a little blur of Rikku out of the corner of his eye and turned.

"I coulda sworn I just saw her." Wakka muttered scratched the back of his head.

Wakka felt the world shift as his head was forced forward by a sudden addition of weight as someone used his head as a spring board.

Wakka regained his equilibrium just enough to see Rikku jump down a few feet in front of him, "Get back here you little, Malboro!"

Tidus anticipating Rikku's ttack pulled his hood over his head and tied it shut. Rikku laughed as her well time smoke bomb exploded in front of Wakka, covering him in black powder. Wakka began to sneeze and cough as his eyes began to burn and tear up,he almost dropped Tidus, almost.

Wakka coughed, "I'm gonna kill that little, Malboro!"

Khimari fared better than Wakka and easily Located Yuna and Paine who had been hiding with her, behind the tennis courts. He snuck up behind them and quickly grabbed them, holding a girl under each arm as he walked back toward the fountain. Aerith located Vincent, who once he had been found, came quietly without a fuss. Zack located Cloud and Tifa hiding up in a pine tree and got them down without too much trouble, save for a couple of scrapes and a shirt full of pine needles.

He had just managed to get Cloud and Tifa to Aerith, when a black blur whizzed by and stopped just out of his reach.

"Got your materia!" Yuffie yelled running away throwing a wooden shuriken to cover her escape.

Aerith's hand fluttered to her mouth, "Oh no, Zack which one did she get?"

Zack patted all his pockets and checked his slots, "Ummm."

"Zack!" Aerith pointed at an empty slot in his arm guard.

"Oh no…" Zack turned slowly to Yuffie who was laughing maniacally.

A bolt of thundaga streaked out of the heavens and struck the ground between the two. Picking up Tifa, Cloud, and Vincent, they scattered barely dodging the random thundaga bolts that were raining down from the heavens courtesy of Yuffie.

Meanwhile Wakka had returned to the fountain his eyes red from irritaition, "Lu, I can't catch her."

Lulu cast scan and located Rikku hiding in a bush and pointed to where she hid and cast slow. Wakka quickly ran over and picked up Rikku, who looked dejected that she had been caught. With the other children secure, The adults quickly cast silence on Yuffie and wrestled the material away from her before anymore damage could be done.

Finally with the mornings fiasco behind them, they loaded up the van and drove toward Fantasy Daycare. Where upon entering, Wakka and Zach collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

Rygdea looked at Wakka and Zach, "You too look like crap."

Wakka coughed his voice hoarse and glared at Rygdea, "You try taking a Rikku grenade to the face and dodging Thundaga bolts!"

Sazh chuckled sympathizing with Wakka and Zack; he knew exactly how they felt. The story of their morning sounded exactly what he and Jihl had gone through before purchasing the building for the daycare. The sound of broken glass drew the attention of the adults to the lunch room.

"Not again." They all groaned rushing towards the lunch room.

Chapter 3 Complete


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everyone alchemists here, sorry for the long wait for this chapter but it finally came together, It took awhile but i got it done and my very good friend ChaosomeganovaI was a big help. Really happy for all the reviews it has gotten so far and hope for more. Have other story ideas in my head and hope to post them here soon but after I finish this one. Remeber review and be nice but if you flame you will be blizzagaed to death. I do not owe any final fantasy characters Square Enix does.  
><strong>

Sazh and Wakka ran into the kitchen praying that no one had wound up severely injured enough to send them to the hospital. As they rushed through the door, they found Fang clinging to the roast in the middle of the table nawing away at it. Lightning and the rest of the kids looked at the roast their mouths watering as their gaze turned to anger as Fang growled a warning.

Hope reached out slowly to snatch away a piece of the roast, only to have his hand smacked away by Fang.

"Mine!" Fang snarled and continue to naw and chew on the meat again.

Sazh sighed a groan escaping him as he looked at the kids, "Another lunch to the Wild Beast."

Wakka cracked his knuckles and grabbed a hold of Fang and tried to pull her away from the roast but to no avail she held firm. In a show of strength, Fang dug her fingers and teeth into the roast and growled again. When Fang had managed to get a hold of the food that was meant for everyone, NO ONE ate. Not even the adults could stop her and if she was starving, it was best to stay out of her way. Even her partner in crime, Lightning couldn't get near the food without the fear of losing a finger or too. Unfortunately this crazy event happened at least once a week. Sazh went to the fridge in search of food for the rest of the kids and his stomach sank. Short of the baking soda and a pitcher of water, there was nothing to feed them.

Lightning tsked angrily and stuck out her tongue at Fang, "HOGGER!"

With that she punched Snow in the arm nailing him in a healing bruise causing him to whimper and hold his arm in pain.

"Whaddya do that for?" He snapped rubbing his arm, "It's Fang's fault we don' got lunch!"

Vanille smiled and nudged Snow, "It's cause you make it easy for her to hit you, silly!"

"Nuh uh!" Snow pouted crossing his arms.

Sazh closed the fridge, "All right, everyone back into the playroom and leave Fang alone. In the meantime, Wakka and I will go get you kids something to eat."

There was a soft murmur of "okay" as the others shuffled back into the playroom. Snow immediately wandered over to a wooden practice dummy and began to take his frustrations out on it. He wasn't as skilled as Tifa, who always seemed to kick his butt any time he challenged her. Each time he struck the dummy he muttered something about "Lightning and Fang are lucky, I don't hit girls."

Sazh left Wakka to watch the kids while he informed Jihl of the situation that had just occurred. With a soft chuckle she gave Sazh the go ahead to head to the store as she patted him on the back sympathetically.

She turned to the rest of the adults and asked, "Any ideas on how we keep them distracted until Sazh and Wakka get back?

Lulu smirked, "We could always start the magic lessons and then when lunch arrives, let them eat.

Aerith smiled clapping her hands together, "That could work! It'll keep their minds off being hungry and allow them to blow off some steam!"

"Very well then, Magic class it is then." Jihl nodded and headed into the playroom to inform the kids and tell Wakka he was to help Sazh in finding lunch.

Lulu, Aerith, and, Zack went into the backyard and set up the dummies for the kids. Inside they heard the children cheer about magic class as Jihl lead them out of the playroom. Lulu smiled as the children rushed out of the backdoor and nearly knocked her over in their excitement.

"Everyone ready for today's lesson?" Lulu asked ruffling the each of the childrens hair her smile never faltering.

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

Lulu looked over to Aerith and Jihl, "Okay, time to break into groups."

"Cloud, Vincent, Tifa, Sephiroth, and, Yuffie. Come with me please." Aerith waved them over to where she was standing by the tree.

"Snow, Vanille, Hope, Lightning, Maqui, Yuj, Gadot, Lebreau, and…" Jihl turned to the building and called, "Fang when you're done eating come outside for magic practice!"

Jihl then led her group in the direction of the fence.

"Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Tidus with me please." Lulu smiled leading her group to their station near the dummies.

Aeriths' Group, a.k.a. The Final Fantasy VII kids

Aerith sat down with her back to the tree and looked at her group. Cloud was sitting near Tifa and kept stealing glances at her. Vincent was staring at her ready to begin the lesson. Yuffie was slowly inching closer to Aerith in hopes of stealing her material. And once again Sephiroth was just looking at Aerith plotting her death. With a deep cleansing breath, Aerith prayed to the Ancients that nothing bad would happen.

Smiling she waved to all of them in order to gain their attention, "Okay everyone. Today we are going to try two materia today. Fire material and healing materia, who wants to go first?"

As she pulled out the healing material, a little blur dashed past and snatched the materia right out of her hand. She looked around to see if she had dropped the materia or who had taken it and found nothing. But the shaking of a tree limb above her made her look up.

"Yuffie!" She sighed a smile playing on her lips.

Yuffie stood on the branch shaking the healing materia in victory, "What's this do?"

Zack, who had silently followed the group to the tree, grabbed a long branch that had fallen on the ground and hooked Yuffie's shirt. As she was hoisted into the air, Yuffie began to flail about trying in vain to dislodge herself. Aerith chuckled as Yuffie was lowered enough to be face to face with her and with a deft hand, plucked the healing material away from Yuffie.

"Thank you, Zack." Aerith smiled turning back to the others as Zack held the stick up right and kept Yuffie under his watchful eye.

Zack smiled softly, "Your welcome."

Lulu's Group, a.k.a The Final Fantasy X kids

Lulu looked at her group of kids and crossed her arms thoughtfully. Only Yuna was good at magic, but her strongest was white magic. That was until the three girls put on their Black Mage dress sphere's. However the major complaint was that the dress sphere transformations felt funny and thus were rarely used. Tidus had no aptitude for magic at all and preferred to play Blitzball with Wakka then attempt to try magic. Tidus and Rikku began to argue over which game was better; Blitzball or Sphere Break, Paine stood by a practice dummy looking extremely bored, and Yuna began to practice her summoning dances.

"All right, Rikku you and Paine are going to help Yuna with her summoning dances. Tidus you can practice your Blitzball techniques. " Lulu waved the kids over.

"How?" Rikku asked curiously.

"Use your dress sphere's for the White Mage configuration and cast protect on yourselves."

Tidus laughed and ran off to where the Blitzball's were stored and began his practice as Rikku and Paine activated their White Mage dress sphere's with a sigh.

"Ready, Yuna?" Lulu asked as both girls had finished the change and cast protect.

"Ready!" Yuna waved and begun her summoning dance.

No sooner had she begun, Yuna tripped on her dress and fell face first into the dirt and began to cry. Lulu moved over to Yuna and helped her up, calming her down so that she could begin her summon dance again. Yuna calmed down and began her summoning dance again and successfully summoned Valefor.

Lulu noticed Yuna pale a little as a sheen of sweat had formed on the little girls face. Yuna smiled and danced around Valefor. Everyone cheered and Rikku hugged her cousin fiercely, causing a grenade in her pocket to jar loose and roll away before exploding. Everyone jumped and turned to Rikku looking surprised and angry at the same time.

"Sorry," Rikku laughed nervously, "Forgot I had that in my pocket."

Tidus turned white, "You keep grenades in your pocket?"

"Yeah, where else am I gonna keep them, dummy?" Rikku looked at Tidus a confused look on her face.

There was a cacophony of thuds as everyone face planted, except for Valefor who flew happily around Yuna's head and landed on her shoulder.

Jihl's Group, a.k.a. The Final Fantasy XIII kids

Jihl looked at her group and gave a smile, secretly praying that today's lesson would go well. Lightning as well as Fang (Who had finished the roast and come outside) stood closest to her, while Snow was the furthest away. Snow looked at Serah smiling broadly only to find himself leveled by Lightning's fist.

"I told you to stop staring at my sister!" Lightning pointed an angry finger at his face and kicked him for measure.

Hope looked on in horror as Vanille covered his eyes and Fang laughed so hard she fell over. Jihl looked on in shock, surprised at Claire's ability to cover ground so quickly. _'definitely holds up to her nickname.'_ Jihl thought as she moved and pulled Lightning away from Snow before he wound up with broken ribs.

"Claire, you need to stop hurting Snow." Jihl scolded Lightning firmly.

Fangs' laughing slowed as she stood, wiped tears of mirth from her eyes and stealthily moved over to Snow and kicked his foot.

"OERBA YUN FANG, DON'T YOU DARE START!" Jihl yelled fixing Fang with her gaze.

Fang froze and slowly moved away from Snow, her smile fading away.

"Come here," Jihl pointed next to her, "Now."

Fang quickly obeyed her head hung at the shame of being caught. Jihl walked over to Snow and helped him up while Vanille cast cure on Snow without being asked.

"Good Job, Vanille." Jihl smiled and patted Vanille on the head.

Jihl turned to Lightning and Fang and stood towering over the two girls.

"If I EVER catch you girls hurting Snow during class times again. You will severely punished, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Both girls said refusing to meet Jihl's gaze.

Once everyone was spaced evenly (Lightning and Fang far away from Snow), Jihl clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "All right today we are going to learn the Ravager's role in the paradigm shift today. Can anyone tell me what being a Ravager is good for in a battle?"

Fang raised her hand.

"Yes, Fang?"

"It's good for attacking idiots from a distance." Fang answered giving Snow and evil look.

Lightning just gave Snow a blank stare to make sure he wasn't looking at her sister.

Jihl gave them a stern look and turned to Vanille who had raised her hand, "Yes, Vanille?"

"A Ravagers job is to quickly stagger an opponent while the Commando beats the bad guys up with physical attacks."

"Very good." Jihl tossed Vanille a piece of candy, "Now let's get started with the Fire spell."

The kids nodded and began casting fire at the practice dummy's by the fence. Vanille however managed to skip Fire altogether and casted Fira nearly obliterating her dummy. Jihl smiled and gave her another piece of candy. Hope tried to cast fire but only managed to get a small portion of the dummy to ignite. Jihl patted him on the back and told him to keep trying.

Gadot,, Lebreau, Maqui, and Yuj casted a standard Fire spell, earning each a piece of candy. Snow took a deep breath and thought _'Fire'_ but instead unleashed a Blizzard spell.

"Go clean off the target and try again." Jihl sighed placing a hand on Snows shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Lightning and Fang had managed to cast standard Fire spells but not nearly as strong as Vanille's. Snow trugged to the dummy and began to dust the snow off from his mis-cast. As Jihl turned to focus the other students, Lightning looked at Fang an evil glint filled her eye as she began to charge a Thunder spell in her hand.

Taking aim at Snow, Lightning extended herhand and muttered, "Thundaga."

A bolt of lightning came down and struck the ground next to Snow, where a puddle of water had formed. Snow began to shake violently and scream as the electricity surged from the water up through his body. Hearing Snow scream, Jihl spun around and yelled for Aerith and Lulu to come to her aid mid run.

Sazh and Wakka saw the Ambulance roar by as they finished packing the groceries into Brunhilde's trunk.

"Wanna bet Lightning struck Snow with Thundaga?" Wakka asked as they closed the trunk and got in the car.

"Wouldn't surprise me one bit." Sazh said slamming his foot on the pedal sending Brunhilde into a spin and rocketing out on to the road.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

_**hey people new chapters up hope you like it. review please**  
><em>

_Chapter 5_

Sazh floored the accelerator, sending Brunhilde speeding down the road, praying to Etro that Snow was okay ignorant of Wakka's plight as he held on for dear life. Sazh stopped by the Daycare and dropped the food off and sped down the road towards the hospital. Sazh sped into the hospital parking lot pulled the emergency break and before Brunhilde had even stopped, jumped out and hit the ground at dead run for the entrance. Only when Brunhilde came to a stop did Wakka manage to crawl out and collapse on the ground in a daze. Brunhilde transformed to her humanoid form looking down at Wakka with pity before taking off after her master.

Sazh stopped at the front desk and saw now one manning the station. He looked around in a panic and noticed a nurse walking down the hall and ran over to her.

"Excuse me ma'am can you tell me if a boy named Snow Villiers has been brought in?" Sazh asked as he tried to catch his breath.

The nurse smiled, she was tall with long silver hair, two rabbit like ears, and an all knowing look in her eyes. She wore a form fitting body suit that didn't leave much to one's imagination, but was mostly covered by a white lab coat.

"Wasn't expecting to see you so soon, Sazh," She said with a sigh, "Snow is in room 505, he is currently being looked over by Doctor Balthier right now."

Says took off at a job waving back at the nurse, "You're a lifesaver, Fran!"

Since the Daycare had opened, there hadn't been a dull moment in the Hospital. With a shake of her head Fran when to go check on the other patients in the ward.

As Sazh rushed down the hall way his phone rang, pulling it out of his pocket he answered it, "Sazh Katzroy speaking."

"Sazh, it's Jihl. How's Snow doing?"

"I'm walking to his room as we speak." Sazh said looking at the room numbers as he jogged by.

"Whose his doctor?"

"Balthier."

Jihl sighed with relief and looked over to the other kids, "What should we do about our Little Violent Guardian?"

Sazh thought for a moment as he reached Snow's room. Snow was laying in the bed with his arm in a sling, staring at the ceiling.

Sazh smiled, "I have an idea, call Mrs. Villiers and Mrs. Farron and have them come to the hospital. I'll be by in a bit to pick up Lightning."

Wondering what crazy plan Sazh had cooked up, Jihl decided she would asked about it later, "Understood, See you when you get back."

"Later." Sazh said hanging up as he walked into the room and stood next to Snow's bed and smiled, "How're you feeling, Little man?"

"Like I've been struck by Lightning times a billion." Snow replied with a slight twitch, "I can't move my arm and I don't know why. And I still don't know why that crazy girl likes to hurt me so much. What did I ever do to her?"

Sazh stared at Snow as the boys eyes brimmed with unshed tears, "I honestly don't know, Snow. But every day I wonder the same thing."

"Good to see you found him," A sauve voice said from the door.

Sazh turned around and saw Doctor Balthier standing there looking as calm as ever. Doctor Balthier was a very debonair man with short sandy blond hair and striking hazel eyes. There was a rumor flying about that he was a former sky pirate before he came to work at the hospital. And when he and Fran would go out together, they were the main topic of discussion.

"So is he gonna be okay?" Sazh asked praying that there wasn't going to be any bad news.

"For a kid that just got hammered by a Thundaga Bolt, he's fine. Beside some fried hair and the fact that he can't moves his arm, he is no danger. But we're going to have to take a look at that arm, there might be some nerve damage, of course that bolt must've been a big one if he can't move his arm."

Sazh looked at Balthier and sighed with relief, "I have to go punish the one responsible so I'll be back in a bit. Keep me updated on his condition will ya?"

Doctor Balthier nodded, "Of course, I'll send Fran in to prep him for x-ray to make sure nothings broken."

Sazh made sure Snow was comfortable before leaving him to the tender care of Nurse Fran and Doctor Balthier. As he walked back towards the front desk, he notice Brunhilde and Wakka waiting patiently.

"So what's the veridict?" Wakka asked crossing his arms.

"They're gonna do an x-ray since Snow can't move his arm. But other than that, he's fine." Sazh motioned for them to follow him outside.

"That's good, ya. But ah'm guessin' it was Lightnin' who did it. So what are we gonna do about her?" Wakka followed Sazh as he walked out the front door.

"I've got a plan, but at the moment we need to get back to the Daycare. Brunhilde you know the drill." Sazh turned to his summon as they stopped at the curb.

Brunhilde nodded and stepped into the drive way, "F1 racer or sports car?"

Sazh smiled, "Sports car if ya don't mind."

Brunhilde sighed with relief as she transformed, "Thank Etro, that damn bus form makes me look fat."

"Aww Brunhilde you're too pretty to be fat." Sazh said knowing it would make his summon happy.

"Such a charmer." Brunhilde said revving her engine as she finished transforming.

"Could ya please do this speed limit this time, Sazh? I nearly lost my lunch earlier." Wakka pleaded as they climbed into Brunhilde.

Back at the Daycare, Jihl was standing next to Lulu and Aerith trying to calm everyone down. Gadot and his siblings were worried about their friend and wouldn't stop asking if Snow was going to be okay. Hope was clinging to Serah and Vanille trying desperately not to cry. And Fang, Fang was trying to contain her laughter, when the Thundaga bolt had hit Snow the first time she had laughed so hard she had nearly peed her pants.

Lightning, poor Lightning, was forced to stand in a corner far from everyone else. She was pleased that she had managed to cast Thundaga and strike snow with it, but she was displeased that she was once again in trouble. The rest of the kids were as worried as Gadot and his siblings, but made no effort to show it. Cloud and Tifa busied themselves by playing with building blocks, Vincent was reading a book, but Yuffie kept bothering him asking questions about Materia. Sephiroth was sitting at a table drawing pictures of Aerith's demise. Rikku, Yuna, and Paine were playing on the swings while Tidus juggled a blitz ball with his head.

Jihl nodded glad that the children were under control and turned to Lulu and Aerith, "I'm leaving you two in charge while I go prepare lunch."

Lulu nodded patting a scared Hope on the head.

"It's a nice day out, Jihl. Maybe we should have a picnic outside." Aerith said as she put away the practice dummies.

Jihl like the idea and smiled, "Excellent idea, Aerith."

Jihl went into the kitchen and started preparing for an afternoon picnic.

The peace lasted all of ten minutes, because once Yuffie got bored she went outside to play. Rikku had just jumped off the swing after noticing something shiny in the sand, precisely at the exact same moment Yuffie laid her eyes on it. The stared at each other for a moment and dashed towards the orb. Neither willing to let the other get to the orb first leapt and landed on the ground both grasping the orb at the same time. A spark of anger filled each girls eyes as their eyes locked and the tug of war for the orb began.

"Hey this is my Materia I saw it first!" Yuffie said pulling as she tried to stand up.

"No it's mine, I saw it first!" Rikku yelled pulling the orb back towards her, "and it's not Materia, it's a dress sphere!"

"Materia!" Yuffie growled and pulled.

"Dress Sphere!" Rikku manage to sit up and pulled it back again.

"MATERIA!"

"DRESS SPHERE!"

This struggle only lasted a few minutes, when Lulu noticed the two fighting girls and moved to break them up. In doing so both girls dropped the orb. Lulu's moogle doll jumped down from her arm and picked up the orb.

"I'll be taking this." She said to the two girls who stared up at her in shock.

As both girls attempted to say something Lulu bent down picked up the moogle along with the orb and walked away.

"But, it was mine." Both girls said in unison as they watched Lulu walk away.

Yuna walked over and hugged them both and invited them to play with her. Soon everyone was laughing and having a grand old time. Jihl looked out the kitchen window and smiled, it was nice to see everyone was enjoying themselves. As she finished making a batch of sandwiches, the bell for the front door rang. Rygdea was at the front desk, fast asleep, and did not notice Sazh and Wakka as they walked in. Sazh frowned, walked around the desk, and struck Rygdea in the back of his head with the butt of his pistol.

"64!" Rygdea answered waking up and rubbing his head, "Oh hey, Sazh."

"Don't you, 'Oh hey' me. You're supposed to be watching the front door!" Sazh continued frowning.

"Sorry." Rygdea turned forward and watched the door.

Sazh holstered his weapon and shook his head as he walked towards the back door, "Sometimes I wonder why I even hired him."

As he was about to pass the kitchen, Jihl came out and waved him over.

"How's everything goin?"

"Everything going well as of right now. Every one calmed down after they took Snow to the hospital. Lightning is in the corner and everyone else is just playing."

Sazh smiled putting a hand on her should, "It will get better."

Jihl smiled touching his hand softly, "I know it will. But first, let's take care of our Violent Little Guardian problem first."

Sazh's smile grew even bigger, "I've got that covered."

Jihl raised a brow curiously, "You have a plan?"

"Hey, I can have plans!" Sazh said quickly.

"Of course you can." Jihl teased as the phone rang, "It's never quiet here for long."

With that she picked up the phone next to the fridge. Sazh took that as his cue to deal with Lightning and went over to where she stood in the corner. Almost immediately he noticed Lightnings body language was that of a very angry child. It was obvious she wanted to go and play with her best friend Fang, but Sazh had other plans for the Little Violent Guardian.

Sazh walked up to her and crossed his arms, "Come on, let's go."

Lightning turned around slowly looking up at him curiously, "Go where?"

Sazh's brow twitched as a sweat drop slowly moved down the side of his face, "Where do you think?"

"To get ice cream?" She asked hopfully.

"No," Sazh answered, "Nice try though. We're going to the hospital to see Snow."

"Never you have to catch me first!" Lightning said and tried to run past Sazh.

But Sazh was one step ahead of her and deftly picked her up tossing her over his shoulder.

"NOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME SEE THAT BRAT! I REFUSE TO GO!" Lightning said kicking and screaming as Sazh carried her toward the front door.

Seeing Sazh carrying Lightning over his shoulder, Jihl called out to Sazh, "That was Mrs. Farron and Mrs. Villiers, they're going to meet you at the hospital."

"Thanks, Jihl." Sazh said carrying Lightning out the door.

Everyone watched with newfound interest as Sazh loaded Lighting into Brunhilde shrugging off her punches and ignoring her screams to be released.

"Good luck!" Jihl called out as the front door slowly swung shut.

She heard Brunhilde's engine roar to life and went to go check on the children. She smiled as she watched Aerith and Lulu both participate and keep a watchful eye on the children's play. Satisfied she finished making lunch, opened the window and called both of the other caretakers over.

"Lunch is ready, can you round up the kids and take them over to the oak tree?"

Lulu and Aerith nodded and began rounding up the children when they realized that Vanille and Hope were missing.

Jihl came out carrying a large picnic basket and noticed the absence of the two children as well, "Where did those two run off to?"

"They were just here a minute ago." Aerith answered looking around the playground trying not to panic.

Lulu simply shrugged unable to answer Jihl's question.

Little did they know that, moments before Sazh returned to the Daycare. Hope was sitting in the flying grass watching a bug fly about. He was mesmerized as the bug flew up and up, high above him. Something glimmered off in the distance and caught his eye, as he watched, it danced about heading towards the fence. Without a word, Hope got up on his little legs and chased after the shiny object. Vanille looking for her little friend, saw him running towards the fence, and immediately followed.

As Hope neared the fence Vanille called out to him, but he could not hear her. Hope stopped at the fence as he watch the shiny thing, go over it. He let out a sigh of disappointment and begun to look along the length of the fence. And that is when he spotted it, a hole near the corner of the fence. Still not hearing Vanille call after him again, Hope scurried over to the hole and climbed through it.

Vanille squeak in horror as her little friend found the hole in the fence that had been caused by Lightning and Fang's "Let's blow up, Snow" plan. Mr. Katzroy had planned to fix it and had told the kids to stay clear of the far side of the fence, up until now. Determined to keep Hope safe and out of harms way, Vanille too scrambled for the hole in the fence.

Hope cleared the fence just in time to see the shiny dance away from the fence and towards the forest. Completely entrance Hope followed it, unaware that Vanille was just a few feet behind him, trying desperately to keep up.

_20_ _minutes later_

Jihl, Lulu, Aerith, and Zack searched all over the Daycare for Vanille and Hope, but found neither hide nor hair of them. All of the caretakers were now worried and began to think of where the two little ones might've gone.

Fang noticed the odd behavior of the adults and suddenly realized that Vanille was nowhere to be found. Angry at herself for not keeping a better eye on her little sister, Fang began to sniff the ground trying to pick up Vanille's scent(Vanilla and Lavender). The little huntress picked up the scent and followed it to the hole in the fence. Fang tried to get through the hole but gave up once she discovered that she was too big to fit through the hole in the fence.

Growling angrily at the fence Fang turned back towards where the caretakers were, cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "HEY MS. NABAAT!"

Jihl turned and saw Fang waving wildly from the far side of the fence. Setting the picnic basket down under the oak tree, she walked over to where Fang stood.

"Yes, what is it Fang?" Jihl asked as she notice Fang was cover from head to toe in dirt.

Fang's arm shot up and pointed towards the hole in the fence, "They went in there. I picked up Vanille's scent and that's where it went."

Jihl was not one to doubt the Gran Pulse girl in front of her, who was by far THE best tracker she had ever seen. Nodding she thanked Fang and went to go the other caretakers, failing to notice that Fang was now following her.

"Did you find them?" Lulu asked her face showing slight worry.

"Fang tracked them to the hole in the fence that Sazh has been meaning to fix. Which means they are probably in the forest by now." Jihl answered her own face covered with worry.

Zack stepped up, "I'll go get them."

"That's great," Jihl frowned, "But how are you going to find them. They could be anywhere in the forest by now."

Zack withered a little bit at this, despite being a former SOLDIER, his tracking skills were nothing to be proud of.

"I'LL DO IT!" Fang shouted with a smile, "I can find them!"

Jihl looked down at Fang whose smile was as wide as her face and gave her a very worried look, "I don't know if that's a good idea, I don't want to lose another one of you children. Your parents would not be happy at all."

Fang gave Jihl a determined look, "I'll be okay,I'm a Pulsian after all! Besides, I can stay by Zack the whole time, I promise."

Jihl was about to protest when Zack put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be fine, I'll keep a good eye on her and since she's a much better tracker than I am. We'll find Vanille and Hope much faster."

Jihl sighed and bent down to meet Fang's eyes, "You better do what Zack tells you to do and listen to what he says. Is that clear young lady?"

"Yes, ma'am." Fang said with a small salute.

Zack went inside and grabbed his Buster Sword from the weapons locker. He knew Fang carved spears of her own and began to rummage through the locker. In the back corner was this small spear with retractable blades, it was just big enough for Fang and it wouldn't break like the wooden ones if attacked by a beast. Grabbing the spear he closed the weapons locker and made his way back outside where he handed the spear to Fang.

Fang took the spear and stared at its awesomeness, before securing it at her back.

"Ready?" Zack asked the little huntress.

Fang nodded with a smile, "Ready!"

Zack led her to the locked gate and used his key to open in, in just a few minutes they were out the gate and headed across the small field headed toward the forest. Jihl gave a silent prayer to Etro that they would all return safely. As if to stop her worrying, her phone rang. She ran back into the Daycare and picked up the phone in her office.

"Fantasy Daycare, this is Head Mistress Jihl Nabaat speaking."

"Hello Jihl, it's Edea from the Fantasy Orphanage," Edea said softly, "I have something to ask you."

_Back at the hospital_

Lightning continued to kick and scream as she was dragged unceremoniously towards Snow's room. After the fight to get her into the car and keep her still on the ride over, this was the hardest. The Little Violent Guardian knew how to plant her feet and use every object she possibly could to keep Sazh from moving forward. But once she saw her mother, she became eerily still. Smiling Sazh put an arm around Lightning's shoulder and walked over to Mrs. Farron.

"Hello Mrs. Farron. How are you?"

"I am doing well," She replied then looked down at her daughter with one of those creepy mother smiles, "So, what has Claire done _this_ time?"

Sazh took a deep breath, maintain his grip on Lightning, and explained everything to Mrs. Farron. Mrs. Farron's smile never faded but the warmth that would normally go with such a smile was completely absent. When the explanation was finished, Mrs. Farron looked down at her daughter, and Sazh swore he saw the girl flinch.

"Claire, explain to me why, you felt the need to strike poor Snow with Thundaga."

Lightning swallowed and hung her head in shame, but said nothing.

Mrs. Farron gently, but firmly took Lightning for Sazh and led her into Snow's room, "You are going to apologize right this instant young lady, is that clear?"

Lightning said not a word and nodded as her mother led her into the room. Sazh followed behind them and saw Mrs. Villiers sitting next to her son's bed. Mrs. Faron crossed the room and began apologizing to Mrs. Villiers for Lightning's bad behavior.

Lightning glanced around the room and saw Snow lying on the bed doing nothing and felt the urge to punch the punk's lights out rise. She balled her fists and told herself that she'd get him later when no one was looking.

Mrs. Farron looked at her daughter, "Claire, apologize to Snow."

Lightning said nothing and her mother returned to her side and nudged her closer to Snow.

Knowing she wasn't going to get out of this, Lightning sighed and gave a half-hearted apology, "Sorry I hit you with Thundaga."

Satisfied with her daughters apology, Mrs. Farron let Lightning move to a chair next to the door.

Mrs. Villiers eyes drifted from Lightning to Sazh and she asked, "Is there no way to prevent this from happening again?"

"I'm glad you asked," Sazh smiled, "Because Claire is going to take care of Snow while he recuperates."

"WHAT?" Lightning shouted in disbelief.

"Claire." Mrs. Farron said with an air of authority silencing her daughters outburst.

"Thank you, Mrs. Farron. I've decided that every time one of the kids puts another in the hospital or hurts them in any way that makes it so they can't do anything for themselves. The person who hurt them must take care of them until they are better. Sound like a plan?" Sazh crossed his arms feeling very satisfied with himself.

Both parents nodded in agreement, Lightning on the other had was thinking of ways to get out of it as quickly as possible.

_End Chapter 5_


End file.
